blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Arch-Enemy Event Weapon
The Nox Nyctores are a set of ten weapons. Information The first nine were created during the First War of Magic based on the Sankishin, to combat the Black Beast. Only those with the highest proficiency in the Proper Use of Ars Magus can wield them, and even then, there is a significant risk of mental burden on the user. It's said that the Nox choose their masters. One of the primary functions of Nox Nyctores is to unburden their owners of "needless" emotions and enhance others; this has a profound effect, for example eliminating fear, but owners may also find themselves losing their compassion, remorse, ect... Among the Nox Nyctores, the Murakumo Unit is unique in that it was produced after the Dark War, and is actually an Anti-Sankishin Core Unit, created in a Cauldron as a means to make contact with the Boundary, where its soul exists. During the Ikaruga Federation's 12th attempt to produce one, together with a Sector Seven research team, the experiment was interrupted by an attack from Take-Mikazuchi and that resulted in the creation of Noel, in an incomplete state. Afterwards, three base bodies were stolen from the NOL and Nu was created in Kagutsuchi. Ragna's already destroyed the two others. List of known Nox Nyctores No. 01 * Highlander: Take-Mikazuchi Owned by the NOL. Its form is that of an attack satellite. The kanji for Highlander is literally "Giant" and is localized as "Gigant". Take-Mikazuchi is a Japanese thunder god and patron saint of warriors. No. 02 * Hyouken: Yukianesa Owned by Jin. Its form is that of a Japanese sword. Hyouken is localized as "Mucro Algesco". Yukianesa, "snow woman", is a Japanese fairy. No. 03 * Majuu: Bolverkr Owned by Noel. Its form is that of a pair of handguns. Noel calls them Demon Guns, localized as Arcus Diabolus. Bolverkr is Odin, disguised in his human form. No. 04 * Kishin: Nirvana - Owned by Carl. Its form is that of an automaton. Kishin is localized as "Deus Machina". Nirvana is a transcendent state of enlightenment and tranquility in Buddhism. No. 05 * Mujin: Musashi - Owned by Jubei. Its form is a pair of kodachis, one stored in each end of the sheath. It's apparently named after Musashi from the kendo manga/anime series "Musashi no Ken" (note: this is not the same kanji as the legendary Miyamoto Musashi). * No. 06 - Zanma: Ookami - Owned by Hakumen. Its form is that of a nodachi. Ookami means "Howling God". No. 07 - Raigou: Muchourin - Its owner and form are unknown. Muchourin means, very roughly, "Untolled Bell". * No. 08 - Jasou: Ouroboros - Owned by Terumi. Its form is unknown. Ouroboros is the symbol of a snake eating or biting its own tail. * No. 09 - Houyoku: ??? - Its owner, name, and form are all unknown. * No. 10 - Shinki: Murakumo - Owned by Nu. Its form is that of huge sword that can transform into armor; it's actually Nu's true form. Murakumo means "Gathering Clouds", derived from Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, the "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven".